Only One Used to Know
by silver rosebud
Summary: My name is Phoenix. My sisters and I are werewolves. And one of the Total Drama people knows. But they revealed our secret. Rated T to be safe. Formerly Only One Knows. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I am inspired by TWO stories here so I came up with this one. I don't own the powers or TD.**

New Girl's POV

…

I see my reflection in the waves of the crystal water near Camp Wawanakwa,

Only one knows.

I see my eyes starting to glow,

I turn away from the edge of the boat.

I look at my four sisters,

We are quintuplets.

I turn my head to the sky,

I long to tell the world.

But I can't,

It is against pact rules.

My name is Phoenix.

My sisters and I are werewolves.

And one of the contestants of Total Drama knows.

**That was the preview! Like it? Should I do another chapter soon explaining more? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah I am going 2 continue! Disclaimer: If I did own it, I wouldn't be writing this**

**I would actually put it ON TV**

Phoenix's POV

"And now introducing five new victims, Phoenix, BlueJay, Canary, Raven and Robin!" Chris stated ecstatically. Wow this dude needs to lay off the coffee.

Anyway, me and my sisters aren't here for the money.

We're here for the practice.

Let me explain. My sisters and I are all werewolves, like are father, yet Earth Guardians, like our mother.

An Earth Guardian is a supernatural being that has the power to control energy, water, fire, earth, air and darkness (1). And a werewolf, well, thanks to Twilight you should probably know what that is by now, unfortunately.

This island was perfect for training. There were a lot of animals we could hunt, and lots of secret areas we could use for us to practice our powers.

Just so you know, we could all control energy, water, fire, earth, air and darkness, but we all had our preference. I used energy the most, BlueJay used water, Canary used air, Raven used earth and Robin used fire. No one really liked using the power of darkness unless necessary.

Everyone stared at us. Well, we all did look alike. We all had long blonde waves of hair and icy blue eyes and lightly tanned skin and we were all wearing a white t-shirt, light blue jean capris and white flip flops. In general, we all looked like clones.

But another one stared at us for a very different reason. She was our best friend in school. She knows who we really are. She knows we are werewolves. She knows because she is a werewolf as well, we turned her.

"Hello Gwen."

**Betcha didn't see that coming! Anyways please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**:D I love being random**

**Disclaimer: no, I was too busy to be bothered to own Total Drama**

Phoenix's POV (probably will be a lot)

"Hello Gwen" I said coolly, trying to get the fact that we don't want to be found out by the cast.

"Hello Phoenix, Raven, Robin, BlueJay, Canary. It has been a long time." Gwen stated, understanding my silent plead.

"You know them?" Duncan questioned.

"I have been best friends with them since third grade." Gwen answered to her boyfriend.

I looked around at the other contestants. Everyone was there, except for Ezekiel. Yes, Alejandro was there, and surprisingly fixed and had no extremely noticeable scars from the 'lava accident'. He was just staring at me. Well, alternating between staring at me and shooting 'I-am-so-going-to-murder-you-someday' looks at Heather and Chris. His hair started to grow back, though it wasn't as long as before. It was just the right length for… ugh! Don't tell me I am crushing on Evil-jandro now!

I am, aren't I?

Oh, crud!

"Anyway, the teams are Phoenix, Raven, Canary, Robin, BlueJay, Gwen, LeShawna, Harold, Trent, Duncan, Alejandro, Eva, Noah and Owen on Team Blizzard. Sierra, Izzy, Bridgette, Courtney, Heather, DJ, Tyler, Cody and the others are on Team Hurricane!"

Not so bad, I get to be on the same team as my sisters and best friend. I ran to the girl's side of the Blizzard cabin, trying to grab one of the top bunks before anyone else. I was the first one there, (no surprise, I have super human speed) and jumped onto the first one I laid my eyes on.

The cotton blanket was itchy, but I didn't care. I mean, I have slept outside before, this blanket was better than any other. My four sisters seemed to agree with me. I started unpacking my stuff and threw my bag onto the bunk below, because no one was sleeping on it. I was just looking for my diary when I found something I didn't pack.

I pulled out my silver locket, daring myself to open it. I finally opened it and memories came flooding back to me.

The picture I kept was of my boyfriend, Jacob. With his golden brown locks and chocolate colored eyes, he seemed like the definition of perfect. He was always sweet to me, buying me gifts by surprise, showing up at my house past midnight, cooking me dinner. Any girl would want him to be their boyfriend. Or so I thought, until…

_Flashback_

"_Come on, let's go!" Canary shouted_

"_I am coming! Just wait a second!" I called to her. We all decided to head to the local amusement park that day._

_I don't know if I am glad I did._

_We got there, finally. Robin and Raven headed off to the roller-coaster and Canary and BlueJay went to the Ferris wheel, leaving me by myself._

_I headed to the carnival games, you know the ones where you can win toys right? Well, there I saw it._

_Jacob was kissing Alexis, the preppiest girl in our school._

_It took me a moment to let the shock of what I just saw sank in._

_JACOB WAS CHEATING ON ME!_

_I ran as fast as I could, knowing he obviously didn't notice I was there. I ran all the way back to the car and did what any other girl would do_

_I cried_

_End of flashback_

Tears welled up in my eyes when I remembered that. I told my sisters, and they offered to beat him to a pulp. But I convinced them not to. I would want to publicly expose him.

That is another reason I am here.

"Oh campers! Come to the dining hall to receive your challenge!"

I snapped the locket shut and sprinted my way over, meeting everyone else there.

"Okay, here is the challenge. You are going to choose some people from the team to create a band and sing a song about… relationships!

Oh great, my LEAST favorite topic right now.

**Ha-ha R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**No I no own TD k? or the songs mentioned**

Phoenix POV

I was ready

I found a song to sing. BlueJay, Raven, Robin, Canary and Gwen were on the instruments.

"_And somehow now you're everybody's fool."_ Heather sang out. Well, it was obvious who she was talking about. I quickly put on the head mic piece thing that everyone seems to use nowadays instead of a real microphone.

I stepped out onto the stage, nearly blinded by the bright lights shining on me and the others.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend, Jacob, back home." I said to the rest of the campers.

Did my eyes just deceive me? I swear I saw sadness and jealousy go through Alejandro's eyes.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: Phoenix has a boyfriend? Well, should have guessed that. Any girl that hot and that sweet must have a **_**novio**_**.**

**End of confession**

Raven started to play the guitar softly; it was almost time to expose that Jacob

_You had it all_

_The day you told me, told me you want me._

_I had it all,_

_But let you fool me,_

_Fool me completely._

_Yeah I was so stupid_

_To give you all my_

_Attention_

_Cause the way you_

_Played me_

_Exposed your true_

_Intention_

_And one day_

_I'll have you begging on your knees_

_For me,_

_Yeah one day_

_I'll have you crawling like a centipede._

_You mess with me,_

_And mess with her,_

_So I'll make sure you get what_

_You deserve!_

_Yeah one day,_

_I'll have you begging on your knees_

_For me!_

_So watch your back_

_Cause you don't know_

_When or where_

_I could get you._

_I've set the trap,_

_And when I'm done you will know_

_What I've been through._

_So oh Mister Player_

_Do you feel like the man now?_

_I bet you're nervous _

_Cause this song makes_

_You freak out!_

_One day,_

_I'll have you begging on your knees_

_For me,_

_Yeah one day_

_I'll have you crawling like a centipede._

_You mess with me,_

_And mess with her,_

_So I'll make sure you get what_

_You deserve!_

_Yeah one day,_

_I'll have you begging on your knees_

_For me!_

_I know I'm being bitter,_

_But I will drag you under_

_Cause you just don't,_

_Don't deserve happy ever after_

_But what you did to me,_

_After you told me you never_

_Felt that way._

_It was only just a game! _

I sang out, hearing it echo during the pause.

Tears welled up in my eyes when I remembered our first date, and our one-month anniversary, and our one year anniversary.

To think he was cheating all along…

_AND ONE DAY!_

_One day,_

_I'll have you begging on your knees_

_For me,_

_Yeah one day_

_I'll have you crawling like a centipede._

_You mess with me,_

_And mess with her,_

_So I'll make sure you get what_

_You deserve!_

_Yeah one day,_

_I'll have you begging on your knees_

_For me!_

I stopped and stared for a moment.

Then came the thunderous applause.

"Okay, it is obvious that Team Blizzard wins the first challenge! Team Hurricane is sending someone home tonight." Chris said.

I ran off the stage and back to my bed.

I was relieved that it got out.

**R&R please!**

**Alejandro: I don't get the song.**

**Me: I can't believe you are that dense! (Hits Alejandro with a frying pan)**

**Alejandro: OUCHIES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, I know two chapters in one day. I don't own TD.**

Phoenix's POV (I seriously need to do another person's POV)

I was in bed, staring at the ceiling because I couldn't sleep. Werewolves don't need to sleep much if they are well-trained. I only needed about two or three hours a week, tops. Same with the others, and I could sense their restlessness.

_That grotesque food Chef served was nearly impossible to eat, and I am still hungry! _Raven whined through telepathy. She was Daddy's favorite out of us all for some reason, and since we were rich and grew up in a mansion, she is slightly spoiled, but not a total princess.

_Want to go hunting? _Canary asked.

_Of course! _Raven, Robin, BlueJay, Gwen and I thought simultaneously.

I threw off the blanket that was covering me and jumped onto the floor from my bunk bed with making so much as a squeak. I open the door and headed off into the woods with Gwen, Robin, BlueJay, Raven and Canary following me.

We split into groups of three to make our task more sufficient. It was hard with six because if one of us made a mistake, it would wreck others chances, but it wasn't safe to go alone. Gwen, BlueJay and I headed deep into the forest and transformed into our wolf forms.

BlueJay and I looked alike in our wolf forms as well. Well, same with Robin, Raven and Canary, but they were off somewhere else. We all (that is, me and my four sisters) have long light golden fur with some white tipping our tails and our paws. Our eyes stayed pretty much the same, a beautiful ice blue shade.

Gwen was the one that looked different. Medium length, ebony black fur concealed the stark white skin beneath it, with some midnight blue coloring around her ears and tail. Of course, you couldn't tell us apart at night.

I turned my black nose up; trying to catch a scent of any wild animals we could feast on. I sniffed the air, and my senses became more alert when I realized what I smelled.

_There is some deer nearby! _I said to my two hunting buddies.

We ran in the direction of the smell. Good fortune must have been with us, because there was three fat, unsuspecting deer standing there, grazing on the tall grass.

_Go!_ I shouted to my team and lunged for one of the deer, knocking it over and viciously bit into its neck.

Gwen and BlueJay dove for the other two before they could escape, and mimicked my attacking method. I tore a large piece of its side and gobbled it down in a few bites. Eventually I finished all the good parts of the animal, leaving only the organs and bones behind and, feeling satisfyingly full, went to find a river to wash up, because all that blood can MAJORLY stain your clothes if you're not careful. Canary once learned that the hard way.

It wasn't that hard to find a river. Well, a stream really. This was an island, so even if I didn't find one I could go to the lake that it is in. I waded into the stream, washing off all traces of blood and got out. I shook myself dry, and changed back into a human. And yes, I was fully clothed, just to let you know. I raced back to the cabin, seemingly gliding on air with every footstep. I got back to the cabin quickly and went inside, slipping into my bed without a sound.

Raven's POV

As Gwen, Phoenix and BlueJay went to hunt some animals Robin, Canary and I went to a large river we found earlier to fish. It is less gory and tiring, but the fish aren't all that filling so we have to catch a lot and it is a longer process. Still beats being covered by blood though. I stuck my nose under the water, just a few inches, and breathed out making bubbles. I pawed at the water a little, stirring it up just enough to attract some fish. I waited. 1… 2… 3! And my reflexes/instinct kicked in and I batted at least four fish out of the water at one try.

I repeated this process until I had a pile of twenty or so, and started to gorge myself on raw fish, snapping up every piece I worked for. I finished about the same time Robin and Canary did, just as the sun came up.

_Uh oh!_

We ran like the wind back to our cabins, transforming in mid-air and tip-toed into the room, getting into our beds.

"Good Morning Campers!" Chris shouted over the mega phone.

Even though there wasn't any challenge for the other campers today there was one for us werewolves.

Practicing our powers

**Unknown POV**

I saw them last night

I saw them running through the woods

I saw them hunt those animals like professionals

But they didn't see me

As far as I know

**Dun Dun Dun! More reviews I get, sooner I update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own TD. If I did, Gwen would win season 1, Heather wouldn't have kicked Alejandro in the, you know where and Courtney would have been the one in the 'lava accident.'**

Gwen's POV

Someone saw us last night hunting.

It is only episode three, and someone knows our secret?

Dang…

"Anyways, I found out something that is VERY interesting." Chris said.

He couldn't have…

"Some of the contestants are werewolves!" He proclaimed loudly

Murmurs ran through the crowd. Everyone was simply shocked.

"Since it is in my contract, none of the contestants can have an advantage unless we know about it. So all of the werewolves must come up and forfeit the competition."

No one moved

"I'll give each werewolf 10,000 dollars."

No movement

"20,000?"

Nothing

"OKAY I'LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST ADMIT IT!" Chris screeched.

_Now we can go up _Phoenix said via telepathy

I slowly started walking to the front. Gasps were heard all across the crowd

**Confessions**

**Cody: I have fallen for a Werewolf? Sweet!**

**Trent: I have fallen for, dated, and am still in love with a werewolf? Sweet!**

**Duncan: I am in love and currently dating a werewolf? Sweet!**

**Alejandro: ****The girl of my dreams is a werewolf? Sweet! **

**End of Confessions**

"I knew there was something strange about weird goth girl and her friends! I…" Courtney was cut off by a small mob of boys rushing towards the werewolves.

_Retreat! _Robin shouted. But she didn't really need to say that. We jumped back as far as we could, and ran off into the Woods.

We would go back

Eventually

**REVIEW!**


End file.
